


My Precious Panda Bear

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dom America (Hetalia), Dom/sub, M/M, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: Believe it or not Yao is the uke in his and Alfred's relationship and he loves every bit of love and care Alfred gives him.
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	My Precious Panda Bear

Alfred, I need you to come to my house for an important meeting tonight okay?" Asked Yao to his American friend. "Okay, is it another meeting about my debt? I promise I'll find someway to pay you back!" Yao was shocked by this, he didn't even think about his debt all day, but whatever it takes to get him to come over. "Yes, please it's very urgent." "Okay, I'll come over." "Great, see you soon Al." Alfred ws shocked by the nickname from Yao. 'What's gotten into him' he thought as he tried to focus on the world meeting. The basics of the meeting was pretty boring and basic, finally everyone can go home. Alfred arrives at Yao's house and knocks on his door, in no short time he is pulled into the house before he can even say hi. "Wow, Yao what's the rush?' Alfred asked his friend but he doesn't get a reply back, instead he gets pushed on Yao's bed in his room with said man sitting on top of him taking off his clothes. "I really need you daddy~" moan Yao as he bites Alfred's ear lope. "Fuck, your so hot babe" Yao positions Alfred's dick inside his hole and bounces at a fast pace while moaning loudly. "Ahhh~ F-fuck, yes~" moans Yao as he feels Alfred's dick hitting his prostate over and over again.


End file.
